Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful
by Rain and Storm
Summary: AU-Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU**

This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language.

**Chapter One**

**- -Loved by his father- -**

_The only way to get my love  
would be if you were dead_

_Maybe if you were dead  
I would be proud_

_Not feeling your filthy existence_

_Tell me…  
how could I love the one that killed  
my beloved wife?_

_Tell me..._

_How could I love the one that took my most precious treasure?_

_It is impossible to come to feel something for you._

_For me you are more than a bloody murderer-_

He was carrying a small bundle covered with a light purple blanket. The man's eyes no longer sparkled, how could they, when the only reason of his life had vanished from this world. Those eyes that once had a beautiful sparkling gray looked far off. The moment the doctors told him that his beloved would no longer be in this world, his world split in two. Now his hatred is concentrated on that beautiful being that wrapped in a baby blanket. This beautiful baby was crying trying to get the attention of his father. The little baby boy was eager to feel the presence of his deceased mother.

It was not the beautiful baby that his mother died during childbirth. That little creature was so pure and innocent. He would not kill his own mother. The woman's pregnancy was very dangerous. There were many risks that could occur during labor. One risk was that the baby died during labor, the other was that the mother could not endure the loss of blood during childbirth and die for hemorrhage. The worst option was that both mother and child died. Unfortunately in this case, the mother died.

Nevertheless, during the childbirth the beautiful mother could still keep her senses. She knew the inevitable was coming that is why she made the best of her options. She knew her time in here was short, but she did not want her little boy to die, not without knowing this magnificent world.

"I want him to live, please do everything possible for him to survive, Zero his name ..." The doctor did not want to lose the woman; he wanted them both out well.

"Keep your eyes open, come on Zero needs you," The doctor said and screamed at one of the nurses. They were trying to save the woman that would not stop bleeding. Those unique amethyst eyes were closing. Even if the woman was in pain, the beautiful smile on her face never faded. Even if she was allergic to the drugs that help her to relief the pain and she could not see the face of her baby, she knew her little angel was the most beautiful boy in the world. She loved him, this little boy was her light.

"Zero…"

There was screams, little cries of sadness. The Doctor was defeated. He could not believe that woman died. He could not believe that there was a mother, leaving alone a small creature, so helpless and beautiful. The piercing cries of the little baby were the only sounds echoing in this white room. The doctor was angry with himself for being so useless. How did that happen? How the woman could die and leave her little baby like that, with no mother figure that cared for him in the future.

The nurses took the little creature that still cried at not feeling the warmth of his mother. The Doctor sigh exhausted as he passed a blanket to cover the body of the dead woman. He could see the woman's face remained pacific as if she was sleeping and not death.

After the infant was placed in one of the nursery, the doctor approached the father of the little creature. He did not how to say this, it was difficult for him to say when some of his patients died.

"I'm very sorry; we try to do everything possible, but we had to choose between the mother and the baby" The doctor sighed while narrating what happened. The father of the creature remained motionless, trying to digest the news. His wife, the love of his life had died. She was dead now.

The doctor looked exhausted it had been a difficult birth and unfortunately he had failed in his efforts to save both woman and child. Even if the woman's desire was to save his son, he was a doctor and a very good at his work. He had to do everything possible to save his patients but..." She told us to save the baby"

After explaining how the things happened, the doctor gave the beautiful baby boy wrapped in a baby lilac sheet. He retired and let the father had a few minutes with his child.

"The one that had to die was you…" The man whispered softly while holding the baby "You had to die" His father spoke. His face had no emotion. The man did not even look at his son and ignored what the nurses said about the baby. For him, that child was just a murderer, a nuisance. This baby was not his son. His son would never kill his mother. He would never commit such a crime.

After a few minutes later, the doctor returned and gave the father both the death certificate of his beautiful wife and the birth certificate. The doctor did not dare to speak, not when he was failed his mission to save his patients. That woman was so young and beautiful. She had much life to live and now her wings were broken, she was broken, she was dead.

"His name is Zero" The doctor said softly his eyes looking at the beautiful baby boy. "She asked to be the baby's name" The doctor smiled. It was a bitter smile. He felt ashamed and defeated.

The father nodded and took both certified and turned his back, he walked in small steps leaving behind the doctor. He just could not believe that his beloved was now dead. He just could not imagine a life without her sweet smiled.

"Sir you must to bring the baby he's still weak and needs some medical examinations" the doctor said and let out a sad sigh. He hated when his patients lost their lives. He was a doctor and one of the best but that delivery had been very complicated.

**Xx—Skip Time**

Five years have passed since that terrible event. And all this years, Zero's father rejected his only son. During this time the man locked his little baby in the house. Five years were a long time for the little boy to face the wrath of his father. How much the little angel had to bear a living hell at home? Beaten by his father. There were so many cruel words said and the false meaning of his name. The man said to his son during his third birthday that Zero was nothing; it was just an empty word. Its meaning was death. Above all this, the worst was to spend the nights locked in the tomb of his mother, asking for forgiveness for having committed this sin, asking for forgiveness for killing his mother, wishing to be he who died and not his mother. That way his father would love him.

Although all of those crap were lies. And the child was not guilty. In his little head he blamed himself for killing his mother. It was amazing how some words came to mark you for life. But it was amazing how even after all that his father made to him, little Zero still loved his father and was eager to feel for once this feeling back. Even if he had to die to win the affection of his father, little Zero did not care. He just wanted to be loved by his only family member.

Zero wanted to feel loved by his father….

"Ohayo Zero-chan" A friendly man dressed in white greeted the little boy with big lilac eyes and silver hair, it was amazing how beautiful this child was. The boy's features were unique and simply beautiful, just like an angel, many nurses said. However, this little angel was too shy and quiet, he was not like the other children who enjoy playing and made a loud noise. Zero was very calm even for his age, the little angel remind noiseless, the little angel was very obedient always doing what people asked him to, he never smiled as if he was afraid that something terrible happened for this action. Nevertheless, the doctor would do everything possible to make the child happy, after all this man was the one who had received the baby during birth. This man dressed in white coat was the same doctor who saved Zero's life five years ago.

"O-ohayo" His angelic voice was timid and the cute pink color on his cheeks made him look like a cherub. Zero had a beige coat and a gray scarf, his pants were black so his little shoes. He was such a cutie, and very popular between the nurses and doctor, every time Zero visited the hospital all the nurses came to the see the cuteness of this children.

The reason why Zero had to keep coming to the hospital was to check the child's mental health, as the doctor knew that his father had become very violent since the death of his wife. The consequence of this was his anger against his little five-year angel.

"Very well Zero-chan" The doctor smiled at his young patient "We're finished for today" The little boy nodded at the doctor innocent lilac eyes stared at baby blue eyes. The doctor gaze bright with happiness and his dark hair covered part of his face when he was bending to load the child and take him to children's play area not before giving little Zero a lollipop.

They walked through the hospital corridors until they reached the area reserved for children, the location was great, an old building had been remodeled; this hospital was huge and received both vampires and hunters.

Yes, vampire hunters you may ask why; well this world is inhabited d by humans and vampires. Long time ago humans were abducted by vampires for the only propose to drink their blood, vital food for vampires. However, a group of humans began to band together to fight these monsters, thus becoming vampire hunters, but luckily, that times ended, and now there is a peaceful coexistence between the two races. Cross-Hospital was a place where this coexistence began. Vampires who work here show humans that they are able to fight his bloodlust and save human lives. At first, this was difficult but with the blood tablets creation, and years of practice, all the doctors had been able to control his bloodlust.

One of the most respected doctors in the world and working here was Haruka Kuran even if he was the king of vampires and pureblood he was a very friendly man and especially liked helping others he was a prominent surgeon and pediatrician. What led him to become a pediatrician was his dear little daughter, Yuki Kuran had developed a disease, it was strange because the small girl was a pureblood as well, and vampires did not get sick unless they you were attacked by level E, but due their healing factor they managed to heal quickly. That was the main reason for Haruka to become a doctor, he wanted to see her daughter healthy and happy, but over time the little girl had to stay in bed for various tests and analysis. Only occasionally, doctors allowed her to go to the area were children played so she could feel the fresh air.

Today was that day and the five old year brunette was more than happy to go outside and watch other children play. The little pixie was excited, not only because her playing time outside. Today her dear brother returned to Japan.

After a long stay in London studying at a boarding school, Kaname Kuran came home to see how his little princess, Yuki was, for Kaname there wasn't person more precious and dear than his beautiful Yuki, his younger sister was the only person important to him.

Kaname just like his father wanted to become a doctor and find a cure for Yuki. The young pureblood loved that little girl. He worships her. It was so much his love for her that he wanted to see Yuki as a woman very soon and marry her as her father had married his sister. Do not take this wrong, after all marriage between siblings was most normal between the vampire world, specially between pureblood in order to keep the purity of blood. Though Kaname was only twelve years he knew he was in love with his sister, god he truly love her more than anyone does, and she was his most precious treasure.

He was sitting waiting the appearance of his little princess, watching some children playing in the grass as some were so weak they could not play too rough. Kaname was reading a book he was feeling a little impatient he wanted to see and hold Yuki on his arms, but over the years, Kaname had learned to stay calm and show no sign of emotion. As any pureblood Kaname must maintain a certain status, at his young age, the wine-eyed boy showed signs of greatness and elegance.

Kaname was lost in reading until he heard a childish voice and lifted his gaze to see the doctor Takahashi a colleague of his father.

"Kaname-sama it's such a surprise to see you here" said the doctor with a nice smile and made a bow to the young thoroughbred.

Kaname nodded his head he was about to answer until he saw the little hand that took the doctor's hand, behind the big man was a little body. Kaname leaned a little to see the image of a beautiful being. The boy was with his nose and cheeks red from the cold, and possessed a unique lilac colored eyes, his gaze was shy and skittish, he realized it when he turned to see the boy and noticed the little hand squeezed the doctor's hand and hid behind him.

"Aww Zero-chan don't be shy Kaname-sama won't hurt you" The Doctor said softly and released the hand of the child, the the little reappear and walk a few steps ahead.

Kaname smiled softly, the young pureblood never smile in public, much less made it to another person other than his beloved Yuki. Nevertheless, it was impossible not smile at that beautiful creature.

"Kaname-sama could I you keep an eye on this little one just for a minutes. I need to go and check another patient" The blue eyed doctor was smiling looking at the young pureblood with puppy eyes and the beautiful creature who seemed to be an angel fallen from heaven made Kaname accepted.

The doctor knelt in front of Zero and fixed his little coat and then he smiled sweetly at the little boy. For a moment he stared at those innocent lilac eyes pleading not to leave him alone with the wine-eyed boy.

"Oh Zero don't be scared, I'll be back in a minutes. Please you can't go with me so you need to stay here with Kaname-sama for a while okay" The doctor asked and smiled while petting the soft silver hair "Be a good boy and don't make Kaname-sama angry" the doctor smiled again when the little boy nodded. Then he stood up and looked at the young pureblood. He made a bow and left, leaving alone the little angel and the brunette.

After an uncomfortable silence, Kaname let the little angel to sit beside him on the bench. Zero's small legs were dangling as he did not reach the floor. Kaname smiled as he continued reading his book while occasionally throwing a few glances at the young one. Kaname was curious about the child's behavior; the young boy was so quiet and calm. He was surprised to see how this little boy had no interest in going to play on the swings or maybe he was waiting for Kaname to take him there.

"Hey little one do you want to go to the swing?" The huge lilac eyes of the child stared at the wine of Kaname, his eyes were so tender and frightened that Kaname wanted to hug that beautiful child who now shook his head negatively. Kaname's brow furrowed a bit; it was rare that this child did not want to play.

"Your name is Zero right?" Asked Kaname closing his book and turning his whole attention towards the boy, waiting at least a short answer but the child just nodded.

Looking meticulously at the young boy, Kaname knew that this little child was very different from the others. His beautiful eyes looked with fear as his body was stiff it was as if the child didn't want to be a nuisance, that was why he still quiet. Kaname knew the child was not a pureblood, not even a vampire, but he possess the beauty of one of them. This Zero boy was a beautiful angel although he was a mere human the 12-year pureblood began to feel attracted to the human child. Kaname should have his focus on Yuki, only she had the privilege, but those lilac eyes showed such tenderness asking in silence to be loved.

"I am Kaname… Kaname Kuran, please don't be afraid there is nothing to fear" Kaname spoke again, he did not really know actually why he was giving an explanation, but Kaname did not want the angel to be afraid, he did not like at all to see the look of fear in the beautiful child's face. Zero, this child was terribly charming but it was as if he wanted to hide his presence. This child wanted to remain invisible and Kaname did not know the reason that had prompted the child to do that.

Kaname came closer to the silver-haired child, those big eyes staring at him with surprise and fear; even at his short five years, Zero had never heard such a soft voice and calming words, the little angel never met someone who cared if he was scared. In his short five years, the only thing the boy heard were hurtful words, cruel comments about how bad and ugly the boy was, about the sin he had committed. Although all these words were lies, for a five-year child were true, and gradually made the boy locked himself in his own world, not wishing to be a hassle.

Kaname was drawn to those big lilac orbs. The boy´s cheeks were painted pink as his small hands resting on his knees. Kaname's eyes looked tenderly. Everything else around them had disappeared all that existed were those two, those looks of love and tenderness.

Even Yuki's voice had faded. Kaname was lost in that silver angel, so lost was he in those lovely and shy lilac orbs, that he did not realize that his father and Yuki were at his side waiting for him to react. Yuki looked curiously at the boy who stole the attention of her brother. Suddenly, Kaname's hand extended eager to feel the beautiful angel's cheek. The simple contact made both shivered, feeling something so strong they never felt before it was like a strong connection. At that moment, the angel eyes closed while his cheeks painted a beautiful shade of pink and this time it was not for the cold. To Kaname feeling the child's skin made him feel a gentle flow down his spine. This boy began to steal his attention. Kaname was willing to embrace the beautiful child until a voice stopped him; and finally he heard the voice of his adoration.

"Kaname, onii-sama I have been talking and you did not hear me" Kaname turned to find Yuki in a wheelchair with a blanket covering her tiny legs, Haruka was behind her with a soft smile. Yuki's huge brown eyes looked curiously at the little boy's eyes.

Kaname was a little confused, his worship, the girl he loved with his whole being was not as beautiful as he thought. Kaname felt like blinded all this time by the girl, he once believed was the most beautiful thing in the world, but how wrong was Kaname, now with the appearance of this beautiful silver-haired cherub. There was nothing more beautiful than he was, than Zero.

"My dear Yuki, I did not hear you I'm sorry" Kaname smiled at the little girl as she was giggling softly.

Haruka caressed her daughter's head while watching his son and smiles. "Kaname I'm glad you're here" If Kaname had been standing Haruka probably would have embraced him.

"So who may be you, little one?" Haruka walked towards the beautiful child who was very still and staring at the floor, slowly from the pocket of his coat pulled out a candy and handed it to the child. "Here this is for you little one" Dr. Haruka was known to be gentle with children. He loved seeing the happy faces of the children, seeing a happy child made him happy.

Yuki and Kaname were also expectant the child to receive the candy, and of course the little brunette wanted to meet and befriend the child. Nevertheless, the little boy just shook his head in denial. Haruka was shocked but felt the aura of this child, he knew this little kid was afraid or he was too shy that is why he did not accept the candy.

One of the nurses came to take a Zero in her arms passing by the three purebloods and smiled at Haruka.

"Doctor Haruka-sama, Yuki-sama, Kaname-sama" She made a small bow "I'm sorry but I had to take this little one with me" Said the nurse referring at Zero.

"Where are you taking the child?" Haruka asked with some curiosity, the child was in healthy condition, there was no reason for him to be in the hospital unless his father was a doctor.

"Etto, Zero-chan your father is here" The nurse looked at the little boy and then turned at Haruka "The boy's father is here and wants to see his son" While saying that the nurse sighed sadly.

The doctor tried to decipher why the sigh of the nurse. Moreover Kaname wanted to have more encounters with the little angel while Yuki wanted him as a friend.

After a few hours of Yuki playing with her toys, they led her to her room to get some rest.

Haruka walked through the halls of the hospital while visiting some of his patients, Kaname was beside him, since the boy wanted to become a doctor, Haruka believed it was good for Kaname to spend times in the hospital visiting his father's patients. In one of the rooms, they found the nurse that had taken the little boy to his father. Haruka was curious to know the child's case, because he looked very healthy.

"Miss, May I have a word with you about the child of this morning," Haruka asked as Kaname stood by his side.

The eyes of the nurse looked at the floor, that question was very difficult to answer mainly because it was confidential. Nevertheless, the nurse knew Haruka and maybe he could help the child.

"Well when Zero-chan was born his mother died," The nurse said remembering the events.

"The child born very weak but we managed to save him," She said in relief, she really cared for little Zero and she was upset about the child's father behavior. "Lately Zero-chan has been readmitted to this hospital," The nurse said sadly and Kaname looked at the woman, trying to decipher something, what was wrong with his little angel.

"We found some marks on his skin and we believe that his father abused him," The woman explained at the brunette.

Hearing the nurse's words were a real shock to both father and son. Beating and abusing a child was a crime, to Haruka that was unforgivable, he now understood the child fearful reactions, now all made sense, that little one was afraid and that is why he had developed a shy and aloof personality, but there was still time to help him, they could still make the child live a normal life.

How to heal the wounds of someone who has been abused physically and psychological, it was impossible when one develops certain affection for their abuser.

_Once the beautiful angel is damaged _

_How can you heal his soul?_

**_xxxx_**

_I will take you to a place where you will never suffer such abuse._

_I will make your life complete of happiness_

_Just let me be by your side_

_And I will heal those wounds_

* * *

_reviews?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU UNBETA-EDIT**

This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language.

_Hello again and thanks you for your reviews._

_I did not really know if YOU would like the story, but I see that you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_I want to clarify something, Zero is human and he doesn't hate vampires. Yuki is not in love with her brother Kaname. She is a sick and weak girl and usually always in a wheelchair because if she walks she gets weak and loses energy, although she is a pureblood, and vampires don get sick Yuki is a fragile vampire.  
Cross is still crazy as ever, although its role won't be in this chapter, but he will play an important character in the fic.  
The time the story will focus on Zero 12 and Kaname 19 and in later chapters will be a 16-Zero and Kaname 23._

_-this is Yaoi so if you do not like do not read and again apologize for grammar mistakes._

_Thanks for your reviews!_

**snipits42- **thanks for your review

**Sh1nny- **thanks for your review and I'm glad you like my story I hope you like this second chapter.

**ben4kevin- **hi thanks for your review and yup this contains shota at least some chapters.

**fujoshii92- **hehe thanks and here is the update ^^

**mpiedz- **aw thanks for your rr hehe and yup soon Zerorin will be safe with Kaname ^^

**cagallikushinarafika- **hi thanks for your review and yup Zerorin poor little thing his father is such a cruel man but soon someone will save him.

**Love332- **hiii hehe thanks for your review here is the second chapter yup I know Zerorin's dad is a cruel and evil man and hurts our cute Zero but both Haruka and Kaname will help him hehe I hope you like this second chapter.

**Really thanks for your reviews that means a lot and hope all of you like this new chapter**

**Chapter Two**

**- Sublime -**

_When darkness falls  
please do not worry  
my dear child  
because I'm taking care of you…  
Never believe what  
he says to you  
because it is a lie  
his heart broke  
long, long time ago  
and now it is dark  
it is blinded  
So he says nonsense  
but never believe that  
because I am here with you  
Although you can't see me_

After hear so many wounds and so many words hurting his soul, the little cherub still loves him. He still loves his father, hoping to reach the time when his father is proud of him. Those bumps on his skin it does not hurt anymore. The scars are just a memory but the words penetrate his soul burn and break his heart. But his heart remains beating, waiting for someone to take care of him, someone to show how great it is to feel loved. The warm embrace of someone you love and the tender caresses and words of love. That was Zero's dream. To someday he could be loved, just for once.

It was his birthday number eight, and little Kiryuu Zero was in his small room, his nanny had come in with a beautiful cake with lilac letters saying _Happy Birthday Zero!_.  
The little boy was surprised, his eyes brightened a bit, but soon returned to that shades of sadness fear because this was not a…

"What the hell is happening on here?" The angry father opened the door, his gray eyes showed hatred and contempt for his own son.

"So we are celebrating a birthday?" The father asked as he watched the woman standing with sad eyes as he was waiting for a reply. He approached at the cake as he took it and threw it to the floor, there were some gifts wrapped in beautiful colored lilac and silver paper. The father took the small boxes and threw them into the fire. The beautiful cherub stood still until his father dragged him out of the room, it was snowing outside and Zero was barefoot, his father continued pulling the body of the child while the ice cutting his plants, it hurt a lot but the child kept suppressing his tears for fear of disappointing his father. Nevertheless, the pain was stronger in his heart, the pain of losing his mother, the pain of being hated by his father the pain of being a killer.

Father and son entered into the small building, on the walls were some beautiful prints of roses and swords and there it was the grave of his mother in a marble engraved with the beautiful woman's face.

"You are going to stay here until you ask forgiveness," The man said harshly not really caring for his son's tears

"And you will beg to your mother, you will beg until your learn about you sin" His father said again with the same harsh voice.

Then he took the chains and he uncovered the child's back and tied his body to the cold chains facing the grave of his mother, in a kneeling position, so that way Zero asked forgiveness for his sin. So that way he could never forget the cruel sin he committed. His father said once that a being that kills his own mother does not deserve anyone's forgiveness. His father just wanted to see his beloved wife but now this murderer was the only thing the father could see. Therefore, after locking the child, the man who once was the kindest man that ever showed love and forgiveness, was now hunting, hunting level E vampires.

He was doing that in order to release his anger. Nevertheless he enjoyed more hurting his beautiful son. He wanted the child to suffer, to feel what he was feeling. It was his fault. If he ... If Zero had not been born, his mother would be here showing her beautiful smile. The truth hurt like hell and now that beautiful being was gone. His lovely and kind wife was death. She left him alone leaving in her place an abominable creature, a small cherub who just wanted to be loved.

That night before his father left him confined for a week without food or drink. He hit his son with other chains and injuring his little back. The boy saw a few drops of blood tainted the floor, he could feel the whips ripping into the soft white skin. That night in particular the father abused his child by beating him and saying such horrible words. This was no longer a man. This was a monster and he wanted the existence of this child to disappear. This child that according to what the man said only brought death with him, today was the day that his beloved had died, and the culprit was still alive, but one thing his father was sure to remind the little boy every moment in his miserable life, every time that he was cruel and merciless killer.

He finished with his work and departed, locking up a small child who was trembling. His fragile body tries to keep warmth, his back ached and his bruised knees hurt a lot and his body froze because the cold night. His eyes had tears that were coming out of these beautiful lilacs gems.

A week had passed and the child's father was murdered by two level E. Little Zero stayed locked in the cold and dirty place. He was at the expense of anyone and his blood was like a sign for vampires. They can smell the sweet scent of his blood and they could come for him.  
Therefore another week had passed and the child's body began to freeze. His pulse was weakening and his eyes no longer sparkled and he kept asking forgiveness for his sin.

And that way the days passed as the first snow of the year began and the landscape painted in white. In the distance, you could see a man with a black coat. He was walking towards the small house where the angel remained locked. The man approached the tomb. His eyes opened wide and the glasses he had released some flashes. The man with long blond hair stood in shock his caramel eyes looked with sadness at the beautiful body of an angel tied with chains, with some injuries on his back that did not heal. To the man, hurting a child like this was unforgivable. Whoever the person who did that was sick monster. This child was an angel and Kaien Cross knew it. He had met little Zero-chan as he had learned of the tragedy eight years ago when his mother died giving birth to him. Still Zero-chan was born as a healthy baby. He hoped he could visit the boy when he heard the news that of this child abused by his father.

The eyes that of the former hunter showed sad and anger, the picture snapped in front of him broke him; it was unforgivable to hurt a pure and innocent child. Kaien Cross did not understand why a father would hurt his own child. Therefore, he decided to take this little boy to the Kuran's Mansion where the child may recover and eventually heal those wounds that are not visible to the naked eye, but burn the soul.

**_Four years later.  
_**  
_I met you when you were six years old_

_You were the world's most beautiful creature  
and the other person I once loved  
my dear Yuki  
was displaced  
and you took  
the most important place  
in my heart.  
You are not alone  
my little angel  
never again_

It has been four years after Kaien Cross the once great and now former hunter and owner of the famous Cross hospital had rescued little Zero-chan from a horrible death. Haruka Kuran, who had investigated the child's case wanted to help the little boy. Not only because it was his profession, but also because he hated to see a child suffering. Therefore, when Kaien came to the Mansion with the helpless body of a sleeping Zero-chan. Haruka took the boy in his arms and treated his wounds. Yuki and Kaname were spending their holydays in London. Like Zero-chan, Haruka's children had lost their mother. After Juuri's death, the renowned doctor and pureblood looked after his two children and especially little Yuki, who was a very fragile girl. Kaname was doing everything as possible to save her little sister, as he prepared to become a great doctor like his father.  
Now the pureblood family had received in their home a little angel. The first weeks were difficult for Zero-chan because he was not talking, not eating, not smiling even had a tantrum. The little boy remained quiet and well behaved. Haruka helped Zero-chan open to the others and after a few months working, the pureblood doctor had some success. Yet Zero was still a shy and fearful boy.

Besides Zero's shy behavior, his twelve-year daughter Yuki was weaker than before while Kaname remained with his studies. At his young age of 19 Kaname had graduated from the medical school and was one of the most recognized doctors in Japan. His dream was to cure Yuki and Zero makes both happy especially Zero. That little boy of 12 was now his reason for living and secret love.

Haruka spent more time in the hospital treating patients with terminal cases only occasionally he was able to see his three children, now Zero was also Haruka's son. The famous doctor and pureblood decided to adopt the young boy. Firstly because he wanted to show Zero what feels to have a real family, and because both Yuki and Kaname liked Zero's company, even if the boy still shy and lonely.

During this time, Yuki and Zero started a great relationship like brother and sister. Yuki cared for Zero and loved him as her true brother as Zero felt the same for Yuki.

Just as his father, Kaname had been busy with surgeries, so his time with his two most precious treasures was very valuable. When he came home after a long day of work, the young thoroughbred always found with a beautiful scene: a small silver-haired angel asleep on the couch, apparently waiting for the pureblood but had fallen asleep while waiting. Kaname always used to take Zero to his room and stay with him, in a gently manner holding Zero's fragile body to his, watching the young boy rest. The sleeping form of Zero was the most beautiful image he could ever see, it was amazing how this child, who had suffered so much in his infancy, could still sleeping so peacefully with a slight smile on his lips. Those banned pink lips that Kaname wanted to feel. Kaname knew very well that Zero was still young therefore; the pureblood would not like to be seen as a pervert. He knew it was dangerous to fall in love with a human, unlike the Kuran, Zero was human and he will not live forever, and Kaname would let him go before turning his angel into a vampire into a monster.

_Teach me to love  
as you do with that sweet melody  
to hearing you playing that way  
I get the urge to take you in my arms  
and never let you go._

_You are a sweet melody  
so sublime  
that I would die_

_If someone take you away from me  
but I would suffer more  
when I have you by my side  
and I'm not able to touch you  
you are a fine diamond  
a beautiful treasure  
that I will continue to save and protect  
so nobody will hurt you_

A sweet melody was heard in one rooms of the house. The notes of the piano sounded so subtle and delicate. The melody was somewhat sweet and melancholy expressing the emptiness and sadness the young pianist was feeling. A sublime melody, so beautiful that reach the hearts of the one who was listening pain and happiness in one. The little angel fingers moved gently with agility. He played with such feeling as if he feared this was the last time he would play the piano.

In the same room was the little brown-eyed pixie with watery eyes because such a beautiful melody. Zero could not express his feelings at all. But the music did say the words he wanted to say his desires and anxieties, his sorrow and his dreams. With his music he could express himself and wiped his soul with such sweet melody.

Kaname had arrived early from the hospital. He was happy because now he could spend his time near his most beloved treasures as he always desired. When he entered the house could hear the sound of the piano. His beloved angel was playing beautiful melodies. Kaname did not think of losing a second. He wanted to be with Zero. During the day he longed to see and hear those beautiful melodies that only his angel could play.

He entered the room in silence he did not want to interrupt the angel. Yuki was with tears about to leave her eyes as slowly Kaname reached the sofa and sat next to his little fragile sister and devoutly listened to the melodies or rather that sweet music in which Zero expressed his feelings. When finished playing Zero stayed still, he knew that both Yuki and Kaname were there. Very slowly Kaname approached Zero and hugged the child from behind, causing the child to blush madly. His body was stiff, but radiated warmth. Kaname inhaled the sweet scent of his angel and then released the hug. Yuki wiped the tears that slowly fall and eventually left the room leaving his two brothers alone.

Zero continued to giving his back at Kaname. The boy find himself unable to turn, if he did the pureblood would realize his flushed cheeks and Zero would feel ashamed.

"Zero" pronounced his name so delicately, fearing that if he did the boy would go away. Kaname again embraced the young boy and carried him sitting on the sofa with the child on his legs.

The child turned his head to face the pure blood, their eyes met. Beautiful lilac ones met the chocolate ones, soft and cold. The boy's eyes showed so much sorrow they were mirrors of the soul, expressing the pain that was still latent. Zero loved him. He loved the pureblood but he was afraid to express his love. He feared the pureblood to find it unpleasant and he would walk away from him. At the same time, his father's words remained on his head.

_Who would love him?_

_Would someone be able to love a boy who kills his own mother?_

Kaname would reject the child and Zero did not want to lose the one he loved. Zero rather not say his feelings because if he did Kaname might reject him and that would hurt a lot that would be a new wound to his broken heart.

* * *

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU UNBETA-EDIT**

This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language.

_Hi dear readers here is the second chapter hope you like it and thanks for your reviews _

**fujoshii92-**_Soon our cute Zero-chan will confessed hehe aw thanks for read and review my chapter hehe I'm so happy for the review and here is the third chapter hope you really like it._

**mpiedz- **_hii thanks for read my fic and thanks for you review as well. Yup Zero's horrible dad is dead now and our angel is living with the Kuran and… someone is in love in him (Kaname) don't worry soon Kaname will help him and of course love him._

**ben4kevin- **_I know I feel sad but don't worry soon our angel will be happy with his seme ^^ _

**Love332- **_Hii thanks for reading the chap hehe yay Zerorin's dad is dead now finally something good happen for our little angel. And yup they will confess pretty soon hehe once again thanks for your review ^ ^_

**Irmina- **_hehe thanks for read and review the chap_

**loveyaoigirl4ever- **_hii thank you for your review and I'm really happy that you like the story hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter 3**

**-Just Friends-**

_A__ new day begins with it the opportunity to meet new people, above all this_

_Will I__ stop feeling so alone? …_

_Once someone told me I was a burden_

_ Then his smile lit up my broken heart…._

_Though_

_I__ remain in the shadows.  
Someone help me out of this abyss.  
Lead me to the light_

"Zero" A shrill voice was heard outside the room of the certain silver-haired child. The shrill voice was able to wake the sleeping beauty.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his sleepy lilac eyes, as he let out a soft yawn. The light began to seep through the window. Zero sighed as he hurried walk to the door and opening it slowly he found a small brown-haired pixie. Her big brown eyes looked with excitement and happiness.

"Yuki" The silver angel sigh with his face still sleepy.

"Zero-nii hurry up and change your clothes!" The hyperactive girl began to pull on the angel's arm up and down encouraging him to hurry up and change his pajamas. Though her brother looked really cute, with those blue with small clouds and teddy bears PJs. His pants were a little big for him, for that reason and the slight pink on his cheeks made the boy cuddly.

"Come on Zero, we're going to be late for our first day of classes" said the little girl as a smile lighting her face.

Yuki Kuran, the little girl who had acquired an incurable disease was slowly improving. She didn't need to use the wheelchair anymore. But still the girl can't make much effort, although her condition improved a bit she is unable to do some things as the minimum effort could weakened her frail body. Yet she was still the crazy little girl who adored his two older brothers, Kaname onii-sama and Zero-nii. Since his father, the renowned Dr. Kuran brought Zero home. The little pixie saw the child as an older brother and friend. Although most of the time was she who protected the child and she made sure no one bothered him. Her jealous complex of younger sister come to the light. Kaname thanked Yuki since it was she who prevented any pervert guy approached the angel.

As always Kaname was the first person to wake up. It was very typical of Kaname. He used to get up and leads to Zero's room to admire his sleeping angel. Every morning he had to hide his aura so it did not disturb the dreams of the child.

Upon hearing the voice of his little sister, Kaname left his room and found himself in the hallway with his two favorite people: his little sister and that little silver-haired angel, his little boy who wanted to protect of everything and everyone. The pure blood smiled at how cute his Zero was, wearing those pajamas that were too big for him, his messy silver hair, and those cheeks tinted pink and sleepy face. If Yuki wasn't there, Kaname would not waste a second and take the child in his arms and leads him onto the bed kissing his lips and slowly removing his ... Kaname shook those dirty thoughts away , it was not right to think that way, especially if it was his angel, but sometimes it was impossible not to. Zero was too beautiful, tender and irresistibly pure.

"Kaname onii-sama" Yuki smiled as she felt the aura of her older brother.

"Yuki" Kaname said with a smile, patting her head gently.

Zero tensed while a large blush appeared on his cheeks. Kaname, his secret love was there and he was looking at him with those deep chocolate eyes. The worst of all was that Zero was using those ridiculous pajamas with clouds and teddy bears although they were also his favorite pajamas. Kaname saw the flushed face of his love and he smiled even more, oh how he loved to see his child show these signs of shyness and tenderness.

"Onii-sama can you please, tell Zero-nii to hurry!" Yuki said softly "Today is his first day of school" Yuki interrupted the thoughts of Kaname he had no other choice but nod.

"Zero" He muttered the name devoutly. He loved how it sounds the name of his lover coming from his lips, but especially loved to see the blushing face whenever Kaname called his name.

The silver angel lower his head trying to hide his face slightly flushed, Kaname sighed as he turned to Yuki.

"Yuki you may leave and go to breakfast "said Kaname with his delicate soft voice

"But Onii-sama" Yuki tried to replicate but ended up obeying to his brother and she began to walk as she walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs to the dining room.

"Zero-nii hurry for breakfast" Yuki threatened with a smile.

Kaname smiled when he saw no sign of Yuki and walked up to his beautiful Zero. At this time the young pureblood wanted to kiss that beautiful angel, all he wanted to do was protect him. The child's eyes, that shone a little, but the sadness remained dormant. Even if Kaname was now one of the most prestigious Doctors and was one of the young brilliant doctors at Cross Hospital and all Japan, he found impossible to heal the wounds of his angel. That made him angry, Kaname wanted to see this child smile, he wanted to make him happy.

"Today is your first day of classes," said Kaname with a small smile as he walked slowly to the fragile angel.

"Hai" said the child shyly with his head down.

"Zero, look at me" said Kaname taking Zero's chin gently and forcing him to look at him, his lilac eyes looking shyly at Kaname.

The child just felt lost in those beautiful chocolate eyes, his cheeks blushed again making the pureblood smile.

_"Please do not be afraid, after all this time Zero you should trust me, I, I will never betray you, I will take care of you I will protect you, so for heaven's sake, do not run, do not walk away from me, not you ZERO…" _ Kaname thought as he looked at that beautiful child, the purple orbs slowly closed, and the boy was trembling at the slightest touch of his secret lover.

Kaname was not pleased that Zero closed his eyes. "Open your eyes to me, Zero, please let me see those eyes" said the older boy, he did not want Zero to flee, he wants him to stop, to stop being afraid that ...

"Kaname-sama" Kaname sighed sadly, he hated that his child was calling him with honorifics. Kaname did not understand why after all this time the child still did not trust him, it hurt him and it hurt a lot. Kaname looked at the child and slowly left him. The silver angel was afraid to call him by his given name. He was afraid that Kaname find it unpleasant. Zero was a murderer and it was clear that no one would ever accept to be near the person who kills his mother. Zero knew it very well, no one would accept him ever, his crime was so bad, so cruel a sin that it would never be forgiven.

Kaname chuckled "It's amazing that after all this years you still call me with honorifics ... Zero" Kaname said with a slight smile, his deep chocolate eyes looked down.

Zero did not answer, he did not know what to say, and he knew that his secret love was angry, but did not know if it was because he kept calling him honorific or because something else, Zero could not understand.

"You better change into your school uniform" the young Doctor whispered on his ear "We wouldn't like you to be late on your first day at school, would we? " said Kaname again, as he approached the child again, he held Zero's fragile body, he loved that, he wanted to feel that warmth that only Zero could give him.

"Kaname-sama" Zero sighed, he would not say other thing, Zero knew that Kaname could not know his true feelings, that would simply make the pureblood found it disgusting and Kaname certainly would walk away from him. Zero made a decision, they would be just friends, they could be no more, but even as friends, Zero keep his distance trying not to bother Kaname.

_"Zero…please, stop calling me that way, can't you understand that I'm just Kaname, just Kaname, no pureblood, no vampire, just the man who want to be by your side"_ Kaname sighed as intensifying embrace, not wanting to abandon the child..

"Hurry up to breakfast. I will take you to school" The young pureblood said as he gave a little pat on the back of the child. Kaname's touch made Zero blushed more than he could be and the youth hurried to enter into his room. He took a quick shower and put on his new uniform: with a white shirt, above this should wear a vest of black with white stripes on the bottom; around the neck had to wear a red tie and black coat with white stripes. The pants were black shoes of the same color.

**_Xx Meanwhile xx_**

"I can't believe how Masters treat this vile human as their equal" "The voice of one of the younger servants of the house muttered to himself as he hurried to the table.

Not all were in favor of the peaceful coexistence, much less supporting the cause that some vampires live peacefully with humans; especially those considered pureblood living with humans and some of them considering them as equal. It was disgusting. In this world there were people very closed minded and still believe in the old ways that humans were food and toys, simple slaves.

"Keigo-kun, stop saying things that do not hatch, you know very well that Zero-san is now a member of the Kuran family" said one of the old cooks of the house, called Akane, she had great appreciation for little Zero-chan, as she called him when she was with the boy and have to take care of him.

"Pffft, nonsense, how can the Masters live with such scum?" Keigo spoke again, his heart kept deep hatred for humans. He had this hatred while humans were free, people feared him, and hunt his family; vampire hunters killed his parents when he was a child. That is why Keigo hated humans because why they did to his family. Especially he hated one human child with beautiful lilac eyes and silver hair, an angel, Keigo hated Zero, from the very first day that defenseless child entered this house, Keigo knew the young master Kuran Kaname, was fond of such a rat, and soon discovered that his beloved master feelings grew deep towards this scum, this Zero boy.

"It will be better if you close that mouth of yours, and planning on doing something stupid" Akane scolded the young vampire. Her eyes showed flashes of anger, she knew that Keigo hated Zero-chan, and at any time would do something to hurt the boy that was something she would not let, first because she loved the little silver-haired angel, and because Keigo could change and overcome the hatred he had for humans.

"As you say old woman, I'll put the dishes on the table," Keigo snorted his way into the kitchen, still muttering things about how Kaname-sama was always nice with that vile rat.

_"Keigo keeps too much hatred in his heart, and his revenge could be against someone who has no blame for what happened to his parents" _Akane sighed as she put some food on the table and listened someone steps, when she lifted her face she found a hyperactive brown-haired girl.

"Yuki" The woman said with a warm smile on her face although Akane was a house cleaner, Yuki loved the woman, for that reason the young girl allowed her to call her by her given name, and the little pixie knew Akane loved her and always had cared her since birth.

"Akane-san guess what, today Zero-nii and I will go to our first day at school" The little girl said happily

"I'm so excited, I want to see Yori-chan, and also I want to see Zero's new school" said the little girl laughing, she was so excited that her cheeks showed that beautiful pink shade and her eyes a twinkle, she was happy that soon will be reunited with her best friend.

"I'm glad you're happy Yuki, I'm sure Yori-chan will be very happy to see you. And Zero-kun should be eager to enter a new school" Akane said as she poured a little fruit in a small dish and handed it to Yuki.

"Yup, but Zero-nii was asleep" The girl giggled "But I woke him up and told him to hurry, Zero-nii can't be late on his first day of classes" Yuki said with a cute pout while enjoying a few slices of pear.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan" Akane smiled gently "I'm sure that both of you, will arrived on time to your classes," The woman said and she left to the kitchen.

As soon as Akane left, Haruka entered to the room and went to the table with a slight smile, seeing his beloved daughter eating her breakfast with so much excitement and happiness made him really happy. The doctor knew very well that that the little girl was going to meet with her friends and she was anxious to arrive as her school.

"Otou-san, we're almost ready, Kaname onii-sama and Zero-nii were hurrying, well Zero-nii" Yuki said as she laughed gleefully recalling again that she had to go and woken up his sleepy brother.

"I'm glad Yuki, I see that we are very excited about returning to school, aren't we" Haruka said gently as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hai" Yuki nodded

The morning was warm. The sun peeked through the windows illuminating every corner of the mansion.

Outside the house rushed two young blondes, the older was the highest wearing a white coat, a slight smile and his emerald eyes shining with happiness, next to him was a blond-haired boy his big turquoise eyes rolling side to side.

"Aidou" The older called the other achieving his attention.

"I do not understand, why is Kaname-sama taking so long" said the youngest of the two, who also wore a white coat, Hanabusa Aidou was a Class B vampire. Aidou was very intelligent and came from a wealthy family, he had specialized on surgery he wanted to be a great plastic surgeon and also wanted to be close to his dear friend Kaname.

"Now, calm down, I'm sure Kaname will be here soon I believe he's fixing some issues" he said with a smile.

"I know Takuma, but I want us to go to the hospital, before that crazy woman, Sara comes here" Aidou said as pouting.

A few minutes later, the one of the maids opened the door and both blondes entered the house, waiting on the stairs for the pureblood, as the soft scent of violets came to their nose, the scent of the forbidden human.  
Almost immediately, emerald and turquoise looked at the top of the stairs. Takuma and Aidou found a boy about 12 years, with beautiful silver hair, thick and curly black eyelashes and unusual lilac eyes, his features were feminine and innocent. He was so pure and innocent like an angel. That child was a real beauty and his aroma was oh god, it was like an aphrodisiac, inviting them to be bite him.

"Food!" Aidou screamed and in a blink of eyes ran where the young boy was. The older grabbed the angel's waist while his nose was perched on the pale neck of the angel inhaling the sweet aroma

"Aidou" Kaname's voice was heard, the voice was different from what Zero had heard before, a voice of anger, ... jealousy.

"Kaname-sama" Aidou said as he released his hold of the little boy. Hanabusa was a little frightened and why not if Kaname was looking directly into his eyes, his dark chocolate eyes showing possessiveness and jealousy. In contrast Aidou's beautiful turquoise eyes looked timidly with fear, and Zero's lilac eyes show fear. The young boy was trembling and his cheeks were blushed and he was breathing hard, that was an image so ...

"Kaname" Takuma said with a smile, trying to break the silence and help Aidou because he knew Kaname was really angry by the manner in which Aidou had held the little boy.

_That__guy__is__naming him__so confidently__, which __is impossible for you.__  
Why would a child so vile, so deadly, and dirty as you might be able to call a prince as Kaname with such confidently?_

Kaname would feel disgust at the thought of  
you calling him that way  
Instead this person, is at the height of Kaname  
they both can get to be together.

No one ever wants someone as vile as you.

"No one…"

Zero muttered to himself, his body was trembling, his eyes watering; he lowered his head, his silver bangs covering his sweet face, not allowing them to see small tears eager to leave.

Kaname could feel Zero's aura, was the boy scared?... not it wasn't that, worried… that was not the word, Zero was depressed, the child, his beautiful child.

"Aidou, I suggest you to think before you act," The pureblood gave a threatening look at the blonde noble.

"You would not like to be hurt by any bad decision " Kaname said with a serious voice, but at the end of his words was a clear threat, and Aidou knew it. The next time he tried or think of touching his angel. Kaname would make him regret for his actions in the most painfully way.

"Hai, Kaname-sama" Aidou answered with a small gesture of submission, not wanting to upset Kaname more than he was.

"Zero" Kaname changed the tone of his voice, now the voice was sweet and delicate, just for his angel.

The youth was hiding his face with his sliver lacks unable to look directly at Kaname, he was dirty, his father's words were right. Kaname could never accept him and his life was in ruins, a beautiful curse, loving someone who is impossible for you.

_My__love__is not__impossible__  
it will never be impossible for you,  
you are my special person  
I live just for you._

In a divided world  
You complete me,  
you are my only reason to survive

Never doubt me  
Just let me be yours  
Let me live  
in this magnificent symphony

* * *

what do you think please reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU**

This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language.

_Hi dear readers let me tell you thanks for your lovely reviews!_

_ Here is finally my new chapter! I hope you like it! In addition, please do not look at my grammar mistakes I am still looking for a beta but I do not really know how so if someone helps me please!_

_Thank you for all your reviews: Vampire Lover 4ever n ever, irmina , setsuko teshiba , Love332 , LuanRina , ben4kevin , fujoshii92 , Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai - ^^ THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! :p_

**Chapter Four**

**-Allow me to love you-**

_My sweet fantasy you have become my sin  
I'm in love with an angel  
But I am a dark creature,  
I drink the blood of innocents_

_I kill them_

_While you my little angel_

_You bring life_

_Now, I am not able to touch you, is my conviction  
I am afraid of losing you…_

_I am afraid that this darkness swallows me  
I am afraid that you run away from me.  
My love…_

_ Please do not leave me  
my heart and my soul…  
Are yours forever_

**_-Kaname's POV_**

Someone once told me that if I wanted something must fight for it, but how to fight for this treasure without scare him; my aura is so dark for someone as beautiful as he is. I do not want to push him away from me. I am afraid of losing him. My love for him is immense that it can become an obsession a sweet fantasy. I would give him every drop of my being, my soul and my heart just to make him happy. This darkness is killing me. My little Zero please let me have you. I want to make you mine, claim you as my lover and make you happy all mine.

In this part of my room I am able to hear those beautiful melodies that he make up, my beautiful angel is a true artist, he is so beautiful, not only because his angelic beauty, if you could see his heart is so pure, his soul the most pure and innocent I ever saw. Please tell me my dear Zero…

_Have you ever come to feel beyond that a simple admiration?_

_Would you be able to give your heart to a monster like me?_

I am such an idiot, thinking that someone like you could ever love me, hoping you get to feel something for me. Am I so disgusting to you? I would never do anything to hurt you.

_My heart belongs to you_

**_Xx - _**

"Zero, I'm glad to see you spend much time practicing piano, but it is time to go to school " Haruka walked into the room, he had been bewitched by the virtuous melody the boy was playing. The song was so deep and beautiful and yet so sad.

His hands moved skillfully, this innate talent inherited from his mother, an angel sent from heaven to delight us with music full of passion and melancholy. Such was his desperation for others to hear him, to love him, his fingers moved quickly, touching each of the piano keys with grace and elegance. Haruka looked at the little angel, playing with such passion and the pureblood could not help but smiled. He loved to hear the boy play. These sublime melodies pierced each of the cold walls of the mansion. Some of the servants of the house, really enjoyed hearing these symphonies, somehow it made them happy. Yuki sighed happily. The young girl loved her brother dedication and softness when playing. The young girl wished that someday his brother would become a talent and famous pianist. As the melodies were harmonious all in the house could do their jobs quietly, for example, Haruka could concentrate on his reports, the angel's music brings peace and joy and Kaname, he simply lay down on his couch, closing his eyes drifting by the gentle music, filling his senses, imagining that every note that listening was dedicated to him.

Finally Zero finished his melody. He closed the piano and stood up leaving Harukathinking.That was the most beautiful melody he ever heard, the doctor thought.

"Haruka-sama," called the teen with a shy glance reflected in those lilac orbs.

The teen called him several times, until Haruka returned from his inner thoughts and looked at the beautiful being before him. This child was so fragile, so pure with those big innocent lilac eyes staring at him in confusion. Somehow seeing the boy so frail and pure, made the pureblood remember when he first met Zero, the little angel was a shy and abused child, his father hated him and blamed for "killing his mother" when none of that were true. Haruka was happy that he could adopt the little one, Zero had brought joy to this house, Haruka could see how happy was his beloved Yuki, the petite girl was happy with Zero's arrival and since that she called him her nii-san, and Kaname, his eldest son was… Kaname had been attracted to this beautiful child since the first time they met; his son had fallen for this innocent angel and cared for him. Haruka knew that somehow his son was suffering in silence and had a deep pain because he couldn't be in a relationship with the boy he couldn't be more than an older brother figure for Zero, that hurt a lot, but the Doctor was confident that over time these two will end up together. They were meant to be together.

_The have to be together_

_Destiny never fails  
their souls fit perfectly._

_Soon they will realize_

_They were born to be together  
their souls are now halved  
but when the time comes,  
they will be together_

_Together as one_

**Xx -**

""Yuki-sama, the car is ready" Keigo spoke with great devotion to his mistress; he was one of the servants of the house, the same servant that kept so much hatred towards Zero.

"Hai" said the little pixie with a smile and quickly took her things ready for another day of school.

"Zero! It's getting late "She returned at the bottom of the stairs and screamed with her childish voice, she sighed softly hoping her brother would listen "Zero, hurry up I don't want to be late again" The girl said again, she was so anxious to get to school and tell the new gossip to her best friend of all life, Yori-chan.

_That disgusting so called human, making wait our dear Mistress Yuki-sama, what does he think he is? I cannot believe. This is degrading, having to serve a human, if only the Masters of the house reconsider about this human… _Keigo thought and frowned, he hated to serve Zero; he was a vampire a level B and was very proud to serve the Kuran family but having to serve and treat a human just as he did with the Kuran was... Keigo sighed, and smirked, he would take revenge of the human he would do it.

Zero hurried to his room and gets his backpack he was so deep in get his things fast that he did not feel the presence of Kaname in his room, just as the boy was about to leave a strange force stopped him. Then strong arms encircled his thin waist, it felt so warm and gentle.

"Kaname-sama" The beautiful angel spoke with tenderness, a shade of pink painted his soft and smooth cheeks. Kaname was holding the boy by the waist delicately, not wanting to hurt his little angel, as his face went down to the teen's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of violets. Zero tensed as his body trembled and his cheeks were becoming red again tempting the pureblood.

"I-s some-t-hing w-r-wong Kaname-sama?" The boy asked as Kaname rested his lips on the boy's soft neck, the pure blood could not lie but the voice and actions of his angel had turned him on, in such a way, that he just wanted to lay the teen on his bed and make love to him.

"Zero" The young pureblood moaned in pleasure, with the simple touch of his lips on the angel's soft skin, on that tender and delicious neck enticing to be bitten, the sweet smell of blood was so maddening. Kaname could not control himself, he wants to make this boy him, he wanted to possess him right now right there, make love in a slow and passionate way, making Zero moan in pleasure, make the boy scream his name over again and come together in a sweet climax…

There was so much his desire that his hands had traveled inside of the shirt of the child, caressing the soft skin that Kaname wanted so much to kiss and bite, he wanted to taste it and nibble on it. That soft white skin only belongs to him, he could only do that with the boy, and only he was the one who could make Zero moan and scream in pleasure. Nobody else had the right to touch his silver angel.

"Ahhh" The young angel's lips escaped a soft moan. Zero had never felt this kind of sensations before, his body was screaming for more. Nevertheless, the poor boy did not know what was he wanted, he just need something. He was just eager to feel Kaname's hands all over his body. However, that was not a very chaste thought and Zero blushed like a tomato.

"Zero be mine" Kaname spoke with that velvety voice, his wine eyes showed nothing but lust, his hands traveling all over Zero's torso, to find those pretty pink little buttons erect, Kaname pinch them, and rubbed them with such despair that Zero could only let out little moans of those luscious lips.

"Ahhh… K-anam-samaa" Zero moaned once again.

Kaname slowly turned Zero's body, now the teen was facing Kaname's dark chocolate lustful eyes. Zero looked divine, with that messy silver hair, his cheeks all flushed, breathing hard, his lips slightly parted. Kaname slowly approached to the child's face and joined his lips to those delicious ones testing its cherry flavor. The angel blushed, if he could be more, and Kaname once again joined their lips in a passionate kiss, biting the boy's lower lip, making Zero moan in the kiss. His hands stroking Zero's thin back and then again those hands went down to grab Zero's well-formed and soft little ass.

"Kan..aname-samaa ple-as-eee!" Moan the little boy, his lilac eyes show nothing but lust and had small tears on them.

"Zeroo…." Kaname groaned as his playful hands touched every inch of skin from that beautiful angel.

_I know I am about to break him  
But this wonderful fantasy_

_I never want it to end  
I am weak I know…_

_However, this craving for you is stronger than I thought_

**_My promise…._**

_I will miss my promise_

_My beautiful boy, how I wish that you were mine  
in body and soul._

_I know I have to stop  
but right now, all I want  
is being one with you._

**_Only with you, I feel safe_**

"Kaname-sama is everything okay?" Asked a soft voice and the pureblood came out from that wonderful dream damn he was enjoying that fantasy, he loved how his Zero was moaning his name in such erotic way. Somewhere on his pants was too tight for his comfort, he was really hard, and why not if he just had a delicious and exciting fantasy with the angel of his dreams, the silver-haired angel who was now just standing in front of him, Zero was looking at the pureblood, with those big and beautiful amethyst . It seemed that the boy was worried, because he had been calling the brunette for more than ten minutes and the pureblood did not answered, he seemed lost in thought. My, my beautiful Zero if you only knew the evil thoughts of this young and lustful pureblood, if you could see how much he craves for your soul, blood and heart, how this man in front of you want to own your heart. Will you still love him, if you find out his dirty thoughts?

Of course, he would but Zero was too shy, he could not confess those thoughts; it would be the best to leave the pureblood alone, anyways Keigo and Yuki were waiting for him at the entrance. It was also his first day of class in the new school, he could not afford to be late again, and certainly Zero did not want to disappoint Haruka-sama and Kaname, they offered him a warming home and school. The little one could not afford to waste all that the two brunettes did for him.

"I'm leaving now Kaname-sama" said the boy with his most sweet and melodic voice, running fast to avoid being scolded by Yuki. Kaname did not even have time to stop the child and say good luck; he even had the chance to hold the frail body of his love, much less to kiss his angel's lips.

"I'd better take a shower," The handsome brunette said to himself, perhaps on another occasion he could take his Zero and make love to him for hours.

**Xx - School Time**

Outside the house was already in the black Mercedes Keigo, Yuki was there too, of course she was sitting in the back, while Keigo was the driver. In a few moments came running a confused and sad Zero, he climbed in the car under the irritated eyes of an impatient Yuki.

Keigo was driving and cursing at the same time while the small pixie was wearing her headphones and listening to music high enough for Zero and even Keigo to hear. Yuki's music was awful, Zero thought, the petite girl was listening one of the songs of the young artist: Miley Cyrus. If Yuki kept listening that kind music, soon they would see her around the house with one of those typical slutty dresses **(sorry Miley's fans) **Zero sighed as he looked out the window, the boy was lost in the landscape, and he was worried about Kaname-sama. Zero called him several times but the young doctor did not respond. It saddened him, he had concluded that Kaname-sama felt disgusted by him and for that reason, he had not reply to the boy. Poor Zero's heart was broken, his eyes began to water, it hurt too much that the one he loved was avoiding him. He sighed again as the car stopped and Keigo quickly get out to open the door where Yuki was, the little pixie went down full of happiness, that little girl was so naive sometimes. She giggled and said goodbye to Zero and almost, and I say almost left flying and went to where her friend Yori, the two girls entered school giggling and gossiping. Meanwhile Keigo looked at Zero, the boy was in the car, the servant growled, there was no way that he would serve that damn human...

"GET OUT NOW!" Keigo shouted as he approached the small angel and took him roughly by the arm, digging his claws making Zero groan in pain.

"But," whispered the child with a little pain, Keigo's claws where hurting him.

"But what!, What did you thought, that I was going to take you at school" Keigo laughed " You're so stupid, you have to walk " said the servant

Zero looked at the young man with a confused and sad look but the servant ignored him "And do not you dare tell this to the Masters especially Kaname-sama, he does not like to hear this kind of things" the servant said with another grunt, then pushed the boy at the floor. He climbed back into the car and again said reproachfully "When will you stop to being a nuisance to Kaname-sama!" He yelled and started the car leaving the little boy a little confused and surprised.

"A nuisance" Zero whispered to himself, he did not know the pureblood considered him a nuisance; that saddened more than he was, his lilac eyes were full of tears, he was a damn fucking nuisance, he cried silently. He would leave, he had to leave the house and find a place to stay, he began to walk, still sad, still broken, and his eyes were red from the tears, his face looking at floor, his hands in the pockets of his pants. Cristal tears falling at the floor, he was…

"Ouch!" A boy's voice said, as he rubbed his arm, the young brunette looked at the person he had crashed, or rather looked at the boy who had stamped on him. It was a young pretty boy, well at least it was what he saw first because the second time he looked at the kid, this boy with silver hair, had some tears running down his cheeks. The brunette frowned, I mean the guy has somewhat a rude body, but that was due the training. Besides it had been a slight shock, nothing for the silver began to cry.

"Eh, hey ya alright, look I didn't see you and seems that you didn't as well so" He was about to say so what is the big deal but soon he just shut. He was hypnotized by such exquisite beauty. He had never seen a boy so beautiful as the one before him. His eyes were two beautiful amethysts and those lips… so kissable. Suddenly he was speechless watching the boy that fortunately was wearing the same uniform as him, oh how lucky he was.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you" The beautiful angel replied, his eyes still wet with tears, his cheeks were rosy, ant that lovely face as sad just as his voice.

"Hey, its kay, nothing happened, really" The brunette said at the boy with a mischievous smile. "My name is Kaito Takamiya" The boy introduced himself and smiled.

"I'm Zero" The silver angel replied with a soft sad smile

"Seems that we are in the same school" Kaito smiled, he was a bit older that Zero, just for four years, he was now 16 and he was one of the most popular guys at Rose Academy.

"Y-es I'm new here" Zero replied shyly, his cheeks blushing softly he did not know why but felt attracted at the young brunette. "Are you a senior student?" He asked shyly

Kaito smiled and chuckled, he began feel something for this child, the silver boy was so shy and fragile, so ... "Yeah, so you're new huh?" He raised an eyebrow so elegantly that it remained of Kaname, Zero gasped and stared at Kaito with wide eyes "Ya kay?" Kaito asked again and the boy just nodded.

"Well then, since you are a new student I should give you a little tour around the school" Kaito smiled and Zero just nodded he was a little more happy, he had found his first friend at this new school, and Kaito was now his sempai.

Kaito smiled and began to show the school at Zero, it was a huge old building; formerly one of the buildings of the Hunters, but when the war ended and the new living arrangement began, the hunters had given the building to transform it into a school. A school which was attended by several humans, hunters and vampires, all living together peacefully, well in some occasion you can guess why.

As they walked by the school many boys looked at Kaito's new companion, many were jealous because the young boy was beautiful it was like a silver angel. Kaito looked at them and glared of course Zero didn't notice, he was amazed by his new school, it was really big and beautiful with huge gardens and training fields, in addition to that there were many cultural and sports activities. Zero definitely loved his new school, plus he must thank Haruka-sama for having entered into such a prestigious school.

"Hey Zero, would you like to join with me at the Hunters Club?" He asked innocently, Kaito knew very well that the other students would persuade his angel to join them at their clubs but he wanted to keep Zero by himself.

"I don't know Sempai" Zero said softly "I mean why if I'm not good enough to enter" Zero sighed and looked down.

Zero was right, Kaito thought, besides Yagari sensei was a man who demanded too much from the training test, the practices were very tiring and always expected the best from his students. Kaito was the best in his class, Sensei was very fond, but it also had two others that were also very good, a girl named Seiren and a boy named Misaki, the first one was a vampire, but for some reason Sensei respect him, not like other vampires. You may wonder why they had vampires in a hunter club, the answer was simple, since this was a school for vampires, humans and hunters, it was optional to join any club, besides Yagari's training wasn't like a real hunter training, it were the basics, nothing compared to his real.

"C'mon Zero don't be a chicken" Chuckled Kaito and Zero blushed

"Okay" The silver anger said ant they walked at the Hunter's club, there he was Toga Yagari, Kaito's sensei.

"You're late kid" Kaito said and looked at the silver beauty "And you are?" He asked looking directly at the angel's eyes.

Zero tensed and replied shyly his name but it was so lowly that Yagari did not hear "I didn't hear you," The man said again and some of the students laughed.

"He's.." Kaito was about to speak but Zero cut him off.

"Zero… Kiryuu Zero" The angel said, this time high enough to be heard, there were many gasps around the room, especially the children of some hunters, even Kaito was astonished at the news, this child was the son of ... one of the best clans of hunter ever. Yagari also surprised, never before have imagined finding his godson in this school.

"Very well, Kiryuu Zero" The man said, with a very slight smile.

After the test training Kaito was surprised, many of the boys were, that was because of the beautiful little angel, he was amazing at the whole exercises Toga said, his hunter skills were innate he has even beaten Seiren and Kaito. They went to the locker and took a shower then two boy were about to leave when Toga called them.

"Zero" Yagari said and looked at the boy, the silver angel returned the look "I'd like you to join this club, you're and excellent hunter, your skills are innate and it would be a shame to waste your talent," The man said looking at his godson the boy nodded and smiled

"Don't worry Sensei I'll be here tomorrow" The boy smiled again and both Kaito and Toga felt happy.

"Well Zero I'll see you tomorrow kay, I have class" He smiled "Oh Zero don't be late" Kaito smiled and ran at his classroom.

Meanwhile Zero was finished his classes and now he was looking through the clubs, he really liked Toga's train but he also wanted to realize another activity. He walked through the long corridor and heard a piano, he smiled and walked toward the melody, then he found a closed door, inside it was the piano, he opened it and enter slowly he didn't want to make much noise but the boy who was playing noticed him and stopped.

"I'm so sorry please, keep playing" Zero said and looked at the boy with brown reddish hair and intense blue eyes.

"It's okay I was finishing anyway," The boy said with a bored expression.

"Umm okay" Zero replied and then stared at the piano "May I play a song" Zero asked and the boy just nodded. Zero smiled and the walked at the amazing black piano, he sat and began to play, it was a beautiful melody, blue eyes stared at him as if he was looking an angel playing. The boy smiled and sighed when the melody was over.

"You're amazing" The boy said "My name is Senri Shiki and I'm the president of the Music Club," The boy said and smiled "Would you like to join us?" The boy asked and Zero's lilac eyes shone with happiness, the boy nodded and smiled.

"Okay my name is Zero," He said and smiled, it was such a beautiful smiled.

The boys continued playing some tunes until the older of the two left to his classes and Zero went at the entrance to wait for Kaname, the pureblood had said that he was to pick Zero from school. Zero was concerned, he did not want to see Kaname, he did not want to be a hassle.

_An hour passed _

_However, he did not come_

_At that moment my heart broke.  
Am I a nuisance to you?  
Please_

_I do not want to…  
Kaname-sama  
Am I a truly a disgusting murderer?_

**Xx - Cross Hospital**

Kaname was in his office attending some of his patients, all the morning he keep thinking about his beautiful Zero, the pureblood had fantasized about the boy, his perverted thoughts, but he could not help it, Zero was too perfect, too beautiful, too pure.

"Kaname are you even listening?" Takuma asked his friend, the emerald-eyed blonde vampire had been trying to make the pureblood react, but Kaname seemed to be lost in who knows what.

"Takuma you were saying?" Kaname asked softly, of course he did not pay attention at Takuma's early words.

"I was saying that this patient needs a …" He did not have the opportunity to finish his sentence because a certain pure blood stood up and looked at his watch.

"Oh no!" Kaname said and stared in panic at the damn watch.

"Kaname what's wrong?" Takuma asked, maybe Kaname forgot about some patient or maybe he had a date with that annoying woman, Sara or… Well talking about Sara, that girl was a real pain; she was a very jealous woman. This woman was completely in love with Kaname, or so she said, because Takuma knew that this woman was obsessed with his friend, she was always lurking to any woman who approached her beloved Kaname. Takuma was afraid of her and her sick behavior, the emerald-eyed vampire remembered one day when the woman arrived making a scene, threatening Takuma to told her where was her fiancé. Takuma just shuddered at the memory of that crazy woman.

"Zero" Kaname said as he left abruptly the hospital almost with vampiric speed, at the distance he heard the voice of Aidou saying he had something to show him, but ignored Aidou, at this time only cared about his Zero to be safe. He reached his car and drove like a true maniac. The pureblood did not care about the lights or the traffic; he was driving at full speed. He looked at the clock on his car, it was already five in the afternoon, Zero finished school at one, oh Kami, it had already been more than two hours, his angel would be waiting alone in the street, what if some man appeared and kidnap him or why if his Zero got hurt or ra...

**xX – Flashback Two hours before**

"Zero why are you still here?" Kaito was leaving already but he noticed a young boy with silver hair sitting alone outside the school, he recognized him immediately and walked towards him. The boy didn't reply, his silver bangs covering his face, but Kaito was able to see some tears running down the angel's face, he sighed almost angry, who was the stupid to made his Zero cry?.

"Zero please, look at me" Kaito asked gently and sat next to his angel, very slowly he pats Zero's shoulder.

Zero keep in silence but did as Kaito said, his eyes full of pain and tears stream down his cheeks, Kaito sighed again "Sempai" Zero whispered sadly and looked down again.

Keigo was right, he was a nuisance that is why Kaname-sama had not come to pick him up, surely his time was valuable and did not intend to lose it in a vile murderer like him. Zero was so sad that his head hurt a little, he did not want to know the true, but sometimes the truth hurts, and Zero was too depressed.

Kaito sighed he did not like seeing such a beautiful angel crying, very slowly Kaito petted the boy's head, Zero felt a warm hand running through his hair, he looked up and saw his sempai looking sweet at him, with those brown eyes staring at him so tenderly, the boy gave him warmth. "Zero, where is your home if you want I'll walk with you?" Kaito said with a smile.

"I live with the Kuran" He said softly and still crying.

"What?" Kaito gasped, he did not like this, why was doing his Zero, living with some vampires, those rich purebloods, Kaito was not against coexistence but why did Zero have to live with them.

"Haruka-sama adopted me," Zero said with tears still, Kaito frowned.

"Haruka-sama?" Kaito asked he did not know why his Zero called his "new father" by such a formal way "Why do you call him that way is he is your foster father?" Kaito asked suddenly.

Zero looked at Kaito with sad eyes, what was he going to say, that he killed her mother when he was born and his dad always said that he was a bloody murderer, and when his father died, Haruka-sama adopted him and saved him, but he was unsure, he didn't want Haruka-sama to feel disgusted by him calling him father. Zero looked at Kaito and cried again, Kaito's heart just broke, he did not like this at all, and he just asked something but seemed to have upset the boy. Suddenly strong arms pulled the boy closer, and Zero broke, there in Kaito's lovingly arms, and kept crying until tears stop falling. Then both walked at Zero's house, the silver angel told everything at Kaito, his sempai always listening, but in his mind he was just angry at Zero's father and the Kuran's, he didn't know why but was very angry, so he sword to protect his angel, to make him happy.

They reached the house, Akane opened the front door, when she saw little Zero walk in the door sigh relieved and ran to the boy and hugged him and muttering how worried she was; Yuki came and hugged her nii-san.

"Zero-nii where's my Onii-sama?" Yuki asked suddenly when she did not see her older brother enter.

"I don't know Yuki," Zero said sadly.

"Zero did you eat?" Akane asked in a motherly tone and Zero shake his head "Okay then come with me and you to mister, I'll make you some food" Akane smiled and both boys walked with Akane.

"Wait" Yuki yelled and stared at the brunette "Who are you?" Yuki asked staring at the boy and smiled

"I'm Kaito Takamiya, Zero's friend" Kaito said and smiled then he took Zero's hand and walked with Zero back at the kitchen, Yuki nodded and blushed slightly, she saw how the boy grabbed her Niii-san's hand, she somehow knew that this guy have something for her lovely brother. She giggled and Haruka appeared behind her.

"Yuki is everything okay?" The man asked noticing his daughters giggling; the girl looked at her dad and told him what she saw. Haruka just sighed; he knew when Kaname find out that someone was behind his angel he would be very angry.

**Xx – Flashback Ends**

Kaname reached Zero's school but found it empty, there was not any single student there, his beloved Zero was nowhere to be seen, Kaname was very worried.

What if something terrible, happened to his angel?

Soon when he was about to open his door, his phone rang, it was his dad.

"_Kaname where are you?" _Haruka asked

"At Rose Academy, father I… I don't know where Zero is" The young Doctor said sadly and worried, Haruka who knew very well Kaname's feelings thought it was a good idea to make a little joke at his beloved son.

"_My goodness Kaname how could you lost Zero-chan?" _Haruka said with a sad voice _"I can't believe Kaname, you just"_ Haruka was about to laugh if he kept talking with his son he swear he will laugh _"Just come back here immediately"_ The man said _"And Kaname is an order!"_

**Xx – 30 minutes later**

Kaname was finally at home but was very worried, he did not know where his angel was, and his father sounded very upset, when he entered there was no one at home apparently. He walked at his father's office.

"Father" The young pureblood said with a sad look, his dark wine eyes looked in pain and Haruka felt sad for a moment.

"I can't believe Kaname, you have to pick Zero from school, that was just a simple tag, why did you just" Haruka looked at his son; the pure blood was just looking at the floor.

"I forgot father, please forgive me" The brunette said. "We need to find him, I don't know what would I do if something terrible happens to him" His dad just look with a false concern and sighed.

"Don't worry my son, we'll fin Zero, but now you need to eat something, Akane is cooking some food so you may go and eat" Haruka said hidden the smile that was about to appear, oh how much he wanted to see Kaname's face when find about Zero and his new friend.

"Father, I won't eat until will find Zero!" Kaname said angry, he just wanted to find Zero, his Zero.

"Kaname, please understand I'm doing a research I called the police if that makes you feel better, so please go and eat something, I promise we'll find him" Haruka said again trying to make understand his stubborn son, and was glad that this time Kaname nodded and follow his orders.

The pureblood went down the stairs, he heard some laughter, he recognized Yuki's one but the other voice but he did not recognized it. Suddenly it appeared the young pixie with some boy of brown hair and brown eyes. They were both very happy, Kaname just sigh, but soon was speechless after seeing his Zero, his beautiful child coming out from the kitchen, with a beautiful smile. Kaname had never seen this beautiful smile of his little angel. Kaname felt jealous, but felt he would explode with anger when his Zero was smiling at that guy so freely. Kaname wanted to kill this boy, yet he would do it when his Zero is no here, then again he heard Zero's laugh, it was an angelic melody to his ears.

"Kaito-kun you are so funny!" Yuki said laughing and blushing

"Nah come on Yuki it wasn't that funny," The boy said and Kaname just stared at the scene with angry eyes.

"Yuki" Kaname said still looking at the brunette boy "Would you like to introduce me with your new friend?" The pureblood asked and Yuki giggled.

"He's not my friend Onii-sama" The girl said blushing and just for the sight Kaname thought that maybe this boy was Yuki's boyfriend but then "Its Zero's friend" Kaname was shocked what did Yuki said, Zero's friend?. That was not true, Zero never have any friends at his other school, so why now and with this guy who obviously was a little older that him.

"Zero?" Kaname asked trying to calm his anger; he did not want to hurt his angel.

"He is my Sempai," Zero said shyly now daring to look at Kaname in the eye not when the pureblood find him a nuisance.

"Sempai?" Kaname asked he wanted Zero to look at him bot the boy just seemed to avoid his eyes.

"Zero-chan I'm not just your Sempai, I'm your friend and soon to be your mate" The boy said with a grin and Zero's face blushed madly.

"What?" Kaname asked, and soon as he asked some windows of the house exploded, his eyes showed anger, he was so angry by the words of that bloody boy. Mate? What does that meant?

Kaname could not believe that his Zero had some feelings for this brat, that could not be true, Kaname's heart was about to break at the same time he wanted to kill that brat of boy. At the top of the stairs was Haruka he followed Kaname when he went to the kitchen, the Doctor really wanted to see the reaction of his son but like Kaname, he was speechless by the words of the boy. Kaito just laughed and took Zero's waist, further angering Kuran.

"Come on Zero, don't tell me ya forgot!" Kaito looked sad and the stared at Zero's lilac eyes "you accepted a while ago to be my mate" Kaito said with a smile and the angel just blushed.

"I…" Zero was blushing and was a little sad, because of Kaname's reaction "Sempai please" The boy begged

"Kay Zero-chan ya know I'm leaving now" Kaito said and glanced at Kaname who was juts angry and wanted to kill this brat. Then Kaito began to get closer to the angels face, and Zero keep blushing, suddenly the boy dared to kiss Zero's soft baby cheek and all the crystals of the house broke, the floor shake and Kaname has his wine eyes at deep crimson, staring at the brat.

"Onii-sama!" Yuki screamed and then she tried to take his brothers hand but the pureblood was getting closer at Zero and Kaito.

Kaito smiled but then gulped when Kaname's dark killer aura was getting closer, the pureblood just grabbed Zero and pulled him out of the room, Zero was still in shock from Kaito's kiss, he didn't feel when Kaname grabbed him and pulled him closer, soon Zero blinks and found himself in one of the rooms: Kaname's rooms.

"Can you explain me what the hell was that?" Zero heard Kaname's angry voice, his eyes still crimson, Zero was trembling a little, and he was scared.

"I…" Suddenly he felt Kaname's strong arms and his body tensed "Please don't fear me, not you Zero" The pureblood whispered softly.

"_This time I can't help Zero,_

_My heart aches for you._

_I am living for you,_

_You are my life Zero_

_I cannot afford losing you._

_You are mine Zero,_

_Only mine_

_I will not share you with anyone._

_You are my beautiful treason_

_My sweet fantasy_

_My beautiful fantasy"_

Moreover, there right there, in this precise moment, Zero heard Kaname's words in his mind, the boy could not understand neither explain if that was real, if that was not just a dream as the others, he had before. For his surprise, it was real and he knew it when the pureblood soft lips kissed Zero's lips it was a short kiss but the pureblood was able to express his love. Zero blushed and stared at Kaname, his lilac eyes shone with happiness and his heart just beat faster when…

"I love you" Kaname's lips touched Zero's again, this time in a soft and passionate kiss, the young angel was blushing like a tomato but keep the kissing the pureblood his Kaname, with his eyes closed and his thin arms around Kaname's neck, the pureblood was holding Zero by the waist, pulling him closer.

_You are my happiness Zero  
I never felt this way about someone._

**_I love you Zero_**

_Every time I see the sky, I see your face_

**_I love you Zero_**

_Every time I go down the street and I listen to the birds sing_

**_I love you Zero_**

_Every time I see your sleeping pretty face_

**_I love you Zero_**

_Every time you look in my eyes_

**_I love you Zero_**

**_I love you_**

_Please accept my feelings_

**_I love you Zero_**

**_I love you_**

* * *

_REVIEWS?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU**

_This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language._

_Hi readers thank you for keep following my story and thanks for the reviews. _

_Brookie cookie: hehe yes thanks for your review here it is the next chapter I hope you like it :]_

_ irmina: hehe yup well Kaname said that because he wanted to copy Luka's style ^^ hehe I know my poor zero he's still sad and thanks of his dad words ushhh at least he finally know that Kaname love him thanks for your review I hope you like this chap :]_

_ setsuko teshiba: sure here is the update hope you like it _

_ Love332: hii thanks for your review hehe yay Kaname jealous is a funny thing to see hehe and your right Zero-chan is always cute here is another chapter hope you like it._

_LuanRina:hiiii thanks for read and review the chapter and the others as well hehe. And I love Zero as a cute little uke he's just a little thing everybody wants to fu… I mean hug ^^ hehe possessive obsessive Kaname is so hilarious and cute Zerorin is always awwww hope you like this chapter and don't worry our Ze-chan will be happy._

_ben4kevin:hii thanks for your review and yup I'll make more cute ZeroxShiki moments hehe hope you like the chap and thanks your review hehe I love Zerorin when hes acting so cute :]_

_ fujoshii92: hehe yyyyeeeesss Kuran bastard i mean jealous Kaname-sama is a funny thing to see hope you like this chapter_

_Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai: hii thanks for your reviews and here you have the other chapter I read your story as well and I loved it I really hope you update it soon cause I really love it :]_

_And thanks thanks for review the story really I'm so happy well let's enjoy the reading._

**Chapter Five**

**- -Make Love to me- -**

_-I realize my truly feelings_

_I will not give you up_  
_I do not think anyone understands how I feel._  
_I do not care if I have to hide you from everyone._  
_For you I am ready to kill_  
_I love you_  
_as I have never done before-_

**_Zero's POV_**

"Kaname-sama… Kana…." My body feels so hot, his warm hands are caressing every part of my body, and Kaname-sama… he is kissing me, our bodies joining together as if we were one, in this unique and passionate dance. I am scared please Kaname-sama please do not let me go. I want to be the only one you hold in this way. I want to be the only one in your life the one you love, the one you care… just for once.

"Ahh stop…" The brunette's hands were holding the child's waist as his lips join together in a passionate kiss; Kaname's tongue tasting every part of the mouth of his angel. "K-ana-me… sama.. nghh…" Biting on his lower lip, causing the younger to arch his back and release a soft moan. His hands traveled through the angel's body giving electrifying shocks of pleasure.

_Only your lips make me feel alive._

_This bloody agony I had to suffer, as you have no idea_

_Hell, your skin…_

_Your delicious, soft skin,_

_I am crazy…._

_Zero Please; please give yourself completely to me._

_Please allow me to feel you_

_Be mine forever_

**xx-**

Kaito looked confused as the chestnut girl was beside him, the girl was a little confused as well jaw dropped "Hey Yuki-chan" Kaito called the girl but the pixie seemed too surprised "Yuki-chan!" Kaito came from behind smacking the waist of the girl "Kaito-kun!" The girl pushed Zero's friend away with a slight blush. "What did I do?" Kaito asked innocently and the girl just snorted.  
"What a sensible girl!" Kaito murmured, "Hey Yuki-chan is your brother always that psycho with other people?" Kaito asked and chuckled as the girl pouted "No way, I don't understand why Onii-sama reacted that way" The girl said with great confidence, although she knew very well why the reaction of his brother. "Bakka Onii-sama, that way you will only scare Zero-chan" The girl thought and smiled at Kaito.

"Hmm to me your brother needs some help" Kaito said and ruffled Yuki's hair and chuckled again when noticed little Yuki pouting "Stop it Kaito-kun" The girl as she placed one hand on her hip and pouted cutely.

"Kay kay get it" The boy sighed "Tell my dear Zero-chan that I'll see him tomorrow" The boy said and left the house still chuckling.

"What a nice young boy" Haruka said as he watched her daughter tenderly wrinkled." Otou-san "The girl replied and puffed his cheeks all angry" Yeah, I know Yuki" Haruka replied and chuckled "but aren't you excited, this kid is going to get our Kana-chan very jealous" Haruka said as he descended the stairs gracefully and went to hug his beloved young daughter.  
"Yeah I know" She just sighed "I just hope Onii-sama does not kill him" his father just sighed and laughed. "This is going to be fun"

"Otou-san" The girl looked at her father "What?" The pureblood said innocently while Yuki just sighed knowing her father was up to something. "Nothing"

x**xx-**

_Because of you_

_I alive, I want you to hold me like this_

_Kaname-sama please love me_

_Only me please…._

Someone might say that this was a sin, but that does not matter, he would send them to hell, now his only desire was this boy. He was losing his mind; this beautiful porcelain-skinned child was his sweet sin. Those soft moans, those lips that made him sin. He did not care, not anymore.

He took off his pants slowly while removing the last trace of clothes from the silver haired and lilac eyes boy. Zero was lost in the immense pleasure the pureblood was giving. "Please look me"

"Ahhh" The young boy moaned softly his cheeks completely flushed his swollen lips by those passionate kisses that the young pureblood gave him. "No.. I please ..." The child closed his eyes, he felt so ashamed, as the expert movements the brunette was giving to him made the boy arch his body for the pleasure he was receiving. "This is very embarrassing, but I want it…" Zero thought as his arm was covering his flushed face. "Please Kaname-sama… I want to feel you…." The boy flushed more and moans softly

"You are so cute" The pureblood's voice was soft and delicate, seemed to resound in the ears of the child, that voice full of passion and pleasure, broken by the desire to get completely inside the angel. "So beautiful" Kaname whispered, small nibbles on the soft skin, so tempting. His tongue licking the entire child's chest, his hands did not waste time and moved with more agility around his young lover's body. Running through the small chest to the back and made his way to the lovely and beautiful silver angel buttocks. The other hand was holding the child's chin, forcing him to look, lilac eyes and wine met; lost with each other. Kaname kissed the boy tenderly, while his hand massaged that soft skin, clutching his little ass. His body was burning, he felt his member awakening. Little hands of the angel pressed on the vampire chest; listening the beating of the heart. The older neared his face at the pale boy's neck nibbling from his ear to his shoulder, his tongue running through the soft skin. Kaname felt his fangs growing; his eyes changed its hue to that beautiful reddish color. "I love you," Kaname was whispering into his ear "I love you so much" Running his hands, pressing his body against the angel´s one.

Kissing his pale neck leaving love bites all around "So much…"

"Nghhh" The boy cried he felt how the hard and erect member was pressing on his leg. The young pureblood did not waste more time and separate Zero's legs, looking at the beauty in front of him: A naked Zero with his lovely cheeks all blushed, breathing hard, tears falling from his beautiful lilac eyes. "So beautiful" Kaname whispered; his eyes full of lust, passion, and sin… love.

Kaname's hand moved towards the awaked member of the boy, he placed his hand on it, slowly move up down his hand. Caressing the soft skin, watching as the boy's body was writhing in pleasure. "S-..top.. please" The boy moans softly, his body enjoying the moment. "Shh, it's okay" Kaname whispered and leans his face, kissing the boy with passion, lowering at his chest, his hand continued stroking the boy's member, his lips pressing kisses all over the soft skin, playing with the pink nipples, licking slowly and biting them "Ahhh" The boy moaned softly and blushed more, closing his lovely eyes.

Kaname kept sucking and playing with those beautiful and delicious pink bottoms, his hand moving faster and faster. "Ahhh p…lease" The boy begged, he wanted more, he wanted to feel the vampire deep inside him. Kaname smiled and lowered his face to the boy's erect member. Zero tensed, he knew or at least part of him deduced what Kaname was thinking of doing. "Your so cute Zero" Kaname chuckled, his tongue licking the head of the young's cock. "No…t there plea…."Zero closed his eyes and bit his lips trying to stop his moans. "Don't" Kaname said softly and his free hand went to his lover lips, forcing the boy to open his mouth, Kaname wanted to hear his angel moan, Kaname wanted to hear his Zero screams and begs for pleasure.

Slowly and carefully, Kaname swallowed the delicious piece of Zero, licking every part of it, sucked on it while masturbating. Zero just sighs, his lips opening and close slowly, tears came out of his eyes. He was lost in so much pleasure.

"Zero…" Kaname moans softly sucking Zero's cock with passion. "Ahh ss..top" Zero said softly knowing in one minute to another was going to cum. Therefore, he did, he cum in Kaname's mouth, the young pureblood smiled licking and drinking Zero's delicious liquid. The boy closed his eyes tightly and moans.

"Your delicious," Kaname said and the boy pouted, his cheeks complete flushed, the vampire chuckled "I love you" Said and kissed the boys lips again and again.

The vampire slowly sat and took the delicate body of his uke. The little boy sat on his lap, placing his long and slender legs around Kaname's waist. They were silent for a moment, just staring into the others eyes. Their foreheads were touching as the tips of their noses. Zero was adorably flushed and Kaname could not help but kiss him gently. Kaname held his child from the waist, as Zero's thin arms were around Kaname's neck. "Kaname-sama" The boy called softly "Tell me my love" Kaname asked while rubbing his back.

"I…" He blushed more and Kaname just chuckled "I know" He smiled at his angel and gave a quick peck on his little nose. Zero closed his eyes and blushes more "You are so adorable my love," Kaname said as biting Zero's baby cheek. The boy giggled and smiled.

"Kaname-sama is it true," The boy asked softly while Kaname kissed on his neck "About?" Kaname asked and kept kissing that soft skin.

Zero sighed and closed his eyes tears falling from his cheeks, he knew it, Kaname-sama would never love him, the vampire was doing this just because he wanted some passion, not because he loved him. Zero looked away and Kaname lift up his face, looking at his boy crying, maybe he was going too fast, maybe his Zero did not want this yet. "Zero… p" He tried to reply but was cut off "Kaname-sama doesn't love me" The angel said with tears on his eyes.

Kaname sighed, how could the boy think that? If Zero was his light, he was the love of his life, the most important person for the pureblood. "Zero, please look at me" asked the vampire, the silver beauty did what he was told, and slowly opened his eyes; finding Kaname's eyes filled with love and tenderness. "Do you really think I'm just playing with you?" Kaname asked with a soft voice, while his fingers wiped the crystal tears of his angel. "I love you, Zero" He leans his face and his lips touch the boy's ones. "I love you so much my love," He said softly between the soft kisses.

"Did you mean it?" Asked the boy softly and blushing like a silly girl "Yes I love you, I love you with body and soul" Kaname replied and kissed the boys baby cheeks, his forehead, and then his lips. Zero smiled and hugged Kaname "Kaname-sama I love you too" The boy whispered softly "And I love you too Zero" Kaname smiled, hugging his boy tightly.

Suddenly his desire to possess the child had vanished, he now felt the need to hug, kiss and protect this child. Kaname felt the happiest man in the world, his child will love him, and there was no greater happiness than that. The joy of being loved, to be accepted by the person most wanted: his little treasure. They found kissing again, but this time slowly and with love, Zero felt happy and Kaname he was…

Suddenly Zero breathe slowly and pressed his still little virgin whole into the erect member knowing that this was going to be painful, he sighed because it was his first time. Nevertheless, he wanted to give himself completely to brown haired boy. He wanted to feel Kaname inside him, so much. Its small entrance began to open slowly and painfully letting the strong member enters. Zero closed his eyes and the tears came again. Kaname grabbed the child's hips gently, as felt the inside of the child, pressed on his cock. "Zero" The vampire moans softly, his boy was damn tight and beautiful. Seeing his lover's tears made him sad but happy at the same time so Kaname decided to stay quiet for a moment, just kissing his lovers lips, neck and rubbing on his back gently. "I love you so much" Saying those lovely words at his angel, Kaname wanted the boy to feel comfortable and loved. They started kissing slowly while moving with delicate Kaname's thrusts became stronger and faster. The angel clung on the vampire's shoulders, his nails tearing the brown skin.

"Nhh Kaname…" The boy moans softly.

"Ahhh Zero you are so tight," Kaname said softly and moving Zero's body up and down "So beautiful" He said and sucked on the boys nipples while Zero's hands were running through Kaname's dark chocolate hair.

"Ahhh Zero please ride me" Kaname said softly and lays on bed, the boy still on his lap, his eyes closed and his cheeks blushed, his thin body moving slowly then faster. Moaning softly and begging for more pleasure.

The room echoed by the sweet melody, two people loving each other. His sin began, but neither of them cared. They loved each other and were going to fight for that forbidden love nothing mattered, nothing just their love.

* * *

_what do you think reviews?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_xx- Delicious melody, my beautiful ruin, my beautiful treason-xx_**

**Summary: **Kaname and young Zero are in love but not many agree with this kind of vampire/human relationship. After all the lilac eyed boy was Kaname's temptation KanamexZero

**Notes:**

**Occness and AU**

This is my new story is a KanamexZero so if you do not like** YAOI** do not read it, also if you see any grammatical error try to understand English and I do not get along well xD Is my second language.

Hi ^^

_ I know I should update my other fics, but I think I'm more inspired by this. Little uke Zero is way too little temptation for me. Although I've been lazy hehe I know, I admit, but I was on my vacation * hides behind Luka Crosszeria * unfortunately holydays is over *sniff* But the good news is that here it is the new chapter wiiiiiii._

_Okay I realized Zero was still so young and Kaname ¬¬ so pervert hehe but I admit I totally love little Zero and not so little Kaname :] _

_I know I should update my other fics and not just these and also not make new ones but I couldn't help I really love Junjou Romantica so I'm writing my first Junjou Egoist fanfics *giggles* I totally love Nowaki and Hiroki :] so I'm busy with Delicious Melody and my new fic called Don't Speak ^^ _

_But Don't worry I'll update my other fics too, but Idk when please don't kill me :] _

_In addition, thanks for reading my fic and review you encourage me to continue writing. *Smiles* And yeah about my grammar mistakes hehe, you know I'm not very good at English, so please sorry I'm still looking for a beta though I think finally I found one ::]  
Well now I let you read this chapter, this one was too hard to write, because my head was in blank and also I blame YouTube ^^._

_Here you have some interaction between Shiki and Zero *-* and more Kaname x Zero though I´m a bit mad at Kaname ¬¬ (maybe jealous because he has my Zerorin´s heart) _

_Enjoy the chapter:]_

_Thank you for the ones who review the story:_

_Irmina, fujoshii92, Epsilon16, Love332, Rika-sempai, KyouyaxCloud, LuanRina, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ben4kevin, mpiedz, Crisistrife,_ _Redmoon1997. _

**Chapter Six**

**- -Everything for You- -**

I will fight for you

I will kill for you

I will smile for you

I will do everything to make you happy

Even I would die for you

I will always love you

**_Zero's POV_**

Three years have passed since Kaname-sama told me that he was in love with me, since that time he and I have been together, Kaname-sama, my Kaname-sama, I hope I never lose him, because I really love him. After that day when Kaname-sama showed me his love; he apologized, he said he did not want to hurt me. I could see Kaname's regret and I felt sad at first, because I thought, he was regretting his feelings. I was about to cry, but then he said what we had not had done it was wrong because I was still young, he cried and hugged him, I felt relieved because he was not regretting his love. When I saw Kaname's dark chocolate eye's full of sadness I kissed him and told him it was okay, because I loved him, I love him, I will always love him, and wanted to give myself completely to him. I wanted to be his and nobody else; I belong to you Kaname-sama…

**Xx-**

Is dawning but I have no desire to get up, because right now I feel loved, I can feel the pair of strong arms around my waist, the heat of his body that gives me such peace and safety. I have my head resting against his bare chest; I can hear his heartbeat and feel his chest rise and contracts, by his calm breathing. Kaname-sama I want to be like this forever, being in your arms is the best thing that ever happened to me. I blush just thinking about it, I feel my face burning in shame, and my thoughts suddenly have become like a silly girl in love with how prince charming. Ugh, I am just become Yuki's clone. I shake those thoughts away, I'm definitive not Yuki's clone, not if I were Yuki's I would be crazy and silly, I laughed a little at the thought, I love Yuki, she is like my sister really but sometimes she is too much, how to explain it, too, ahh… I dropped a long sigh, open, and close my eyes. I am trying to find a way to describe her, oh that is, I smile mischievously I think Yuki is weird.  
I move my head a bit to admire the calm face of Kaname-sama, it looks so cute and calm when he sleeps, again I feel my cheeks burning, but when it comes to Kaname-sama I can't help it, my defenses are down and I feel denuded as if he could see through me. Smells like roses, yeah, I've discovered, Kaname-sama is like a rose, he have some spines to protect it from getting hurt, but when you get to catch up, you can admire the beauty that lies behind the sharp thorns, this is Kaname -sama real form a red rose, so beautiful and yet so fragile. I want to protect him, I want you always this happy, and no longer feel alone, I want this not just a fantasy, I want that woman away from Kaname-sama, I just want him to see me and only me, I want Kaname-sama love me and only me.

I admit I really do not know what would happen if he walks away and leaves, I would probably die, I know it is a sin what we committed, because I am a murderer, I don't deserve to be loved, I should be treated as low as I am, but then when he holds me so gentle... I just want to be loved. In addition, Kaname-sama is the only one can offer that feeling, with him next to me I feel complete.

All happened so fast, I was so charmed with all this love, and I already know that I don't know much about Kaname-sama's past not yet completely but I don't and won't lose him. I will fight for this love, cherish and protect it as a beautiful treasure, my treasure.

Losing the sense of this love is like a suicide, so I am determined to fight for Kaname-sama, for our love, our crazy love, I will fight to keep this passion alive, to be with him forever. I will fight for our love my sweet Kaname-sama.

…

**xX—**

"Zero, my sweet and beautiful Zero, are you alright?" The handsome brunette asked looking with so much love at the angel that overflows in his chest, his lilac eyes full of curiosity and love, yet Kaname still fearful about the beautiful angel, he did not want to hurt his beloved. Although his heart and feelings are too strong, he is still the same fragile and delicate child, that child who needs protection. The protection to Kaname is willing to give, because he has submitted completely to his silver-haired angel, the pureblood prince had fallen at the feet of a beautiful mortal. But none of that mattered to him, the vampire of exquisite beauty wanted to be with this child forever, and what if he was accused of pedophile, and that if he was told what he was doing was wrong, since him being a vampire and one of higher status, was subsiding to a creature as low as humans were. He was not afraid of that, the other vampires could talk shit about him if they wanted, however they were a corrupt society lost in lust, power, lies, and it was obvious they would never understand the extensive nature of true love. They could go to hell because for Kuran Kaname the only thing that mattered was that boy with beautiful and exotic lilac eyes, that right now was looking at him with love and fear mixed in these so beautiful orbs, those jewels that belonged to him alone and nobody else. Because the young Kiryuu Zero owned Kaname, the boy was the only thing precious to him, he was the closest to heaven that Kaname could ever be that is why he would cherish this love, that consumed him slowly and painfully, an inexplicable passion and peace, tranquility, he was no longer feeling lonely not when he was loved. He would protect Zero's heart and love, Zero's purity and innocence even if it was necessary to kill, he would kill those who rebelled against his love.

"Does Zero love me?" The vampire asked with smooth and warm voice, while the boy sat on top of him, the vampire extending his arm eager to touch that soft and delicate skin, porcelain and beautiful skin. The angel rest his hands on the top of the older, his eyes: hidden feelings. "Zero-kun will always love his Kaname-sama," Responded with a shade of pink that adorned those cheeks, so soft at the touch. The boy has beautiful features, that was the principal reason many students wished take a chance with him, but in Zero's mind and heart exists only his Kaname-sama, just because of him the silver angel lived and breathed, only for him.

"Then show me how much do you love me" The vampire said in serious tone hiding a command, a mandate that Zero was eager to meet, his small and fragile body had submitted to Kaname-sama. Slowly, the vampire introduced himself in Zero's pink and tight entry, earning a moan from the angel; Kaname began to move slowly with care and love trying not to hurt his young lover. "Show me Zero" The brunette said as he thrust fast and hard into the boy, hitting his sweet spot arousing the child to the point of taking him to the stars, his hands clutching Zero's butt firmly, spanking in the soft flesh . "Ahhh" Zero could only moan, his body burned with passion, he felt Kaname's erect member pushed hard into it, penetrating his entry hard and fast, Zero felt in heaven. Kaname in the other hand was dying; Zero was so damn delicious and tight.

Sitting in bed, with Zero still on him with his slender legs around his waist; bouncing hard and deep, Zero screaming and moaning wanting more pleasure. Kaname kissed Zero's lips, biting them enjoying the taste, his tongue testing each part of Zero's mouth. Zero moaning in ecstasy, while Kaname biting his neck without penetrating his fangs into the skin. "Nghhh" Zero hands entangled in that brown hair, while Kaname masturbating his erect cock, "You want it hard and deep inside you" Kaname's voice full of passion and lust. As he pulled the boy's hair, with his lips and teeth nibbling the soft flesh of the neck, oh how much he wanted to sink his fangs on it and taste that delicious blood. Zero, his Zero, so delicious and gentle with his cries and pleas only excited the vampire more and more, increasing the blood pumped into his member, going deeper and faster. "M-oree" The boy screamed arching his back moving his hips riding Kaname's huge cock.

"Cum for me my sweet little Zero" Kaname's husky voice whispered on Zero's ear, his tongue licking Zeros ear, neck, cheeks and finally lips, kissing with passion. Zero was about to explode, he felt his own member almost cum, his body tightened closing his eyes breathing hard "Ka-n.. Kaname-sa-amaaaa!" The boy moaned reaching his climax, a delicious and pleasurable orgasm, his seed sown between his and the vampire abdomen. Kaname pushed his penis a couple of times deep into Zero, and then reach its climax, filling with semen that sweet and tight place.

Nevertheless, not everything is happiness

Because Kaname you are only mine

You are mine and nobody else.

That dirty rat to dare to touch you, but you my beautiful prince

I will save you

I will kill him.

**xX—At Rose Academy**

Kaname drive Zero in his black Mercedes to school; the teenager was more than blush and sore from this morning's activities. Kaname was more than happy, nothing like fuck a beautiful angel after waking. Before the boy leaves the car Kaname pulled him close and kissed those lips, whispering between the kisses "I love you my sweet honey" Zero just rolled his eyes and blushed deep red.

Although he was happy to Kaname said, he loved him, of course removing those corny adjectives the vampire used to add just to embarrass him.

"Zero-chan!" Kaito came running and as wild as he was, slapped the boys butt, hopefully Kaname was gone if he had been there and seen what the young hunter had done to his angel, Kaito might be dead. But Kaito absolutely loved getting Kaname out of mind. It was so much fun to watch the Kuran bastard burned and twisted of jealousy when Kaito or someone else came closest to his beloved Zero-chan.

"Itai!" Zero said with pain in his eyes, if they weren't in a lane and if Kaito wasn't annoying him as ever, Zero had fondled his buttocks. "Kaito! You're a beast" The silver angel complained "That hurt" He said with his lovely and ukely voice.

"It wasn't that hard" Kaito chuckled and then smirked he enjoyed making his cute little friend blushed "But if ya want Kaito can always rub on your ass" He said with a chuckle while Zero blushed and shakes his head "I mean ya have a nice and lovely ass Zero-chan" The older whispered into Zero's ear and once again slapped on his tight and little ass.

"KAITO!" Zero warned

"I was just joking" The brunette pouted and kissed Zero's baby cheek "But if ya want" He smirked "I can always give you some pleasure" He said and left Zero all blushed and quiet.

Zero walked away after was out of his shock with some pain in his back he made his way in to the music classroom where the club music president Senri was waiting with a smile and a box of pocky. "Zero-kun" The boy said with a smile, but seems like Zero was still thinking in god knows what, -That Kaito is always teasing ughh stupid Kaito!-The angel thought but then returned to reality when a pair of arms hugged him. "Finally you came" The red-head said and smiled offering some pocky to Zero, but the angel refused gently.

"I'm sorry, I was able to come till now" Zero said softly and smiled

"Oh Zero-kun you have the most beautiful smiled I've ever seen" Shiki said with a smile but his bored expression still.

Zero just sighed –why does every guy in this school is so weird, saying that kind of things! Idiots I belong to Kaname-sama only- Zero thought and sighed, sitting near the piano "Owi" He said softly the pain remained on his back.

"Zero-kun are you okay?" Shiki asked with a worried tone "Are you hurt?" The boy's deep blue eyes looked with concern "Did someone hurt you?"

That last question remained in Zero's ears, of course someone had hurt him, his dear Kaname-sama had fucked him so fucking hard and nice, and now his whole body hurt, especially down there. Soon the silver angel noticed the concerned look the Musical president was giving him, and couldn't help but blushed. –Stupid Kaname and huge cock!"- The boy replied to himself on his mind earning another blush and look of worry from the other boy.

"Zero, are you okay, why are you so red" The boy said and came closer to the angel "Maybe we should postponed the piano lessons" Shiki suggested but the boy said no.

"Okay so what son we'll be playing?" Senri asked while eating another pocky. "Etude in E major" Zero replied and Senri smiled taking his violin "Okay"

[.com/watch?v=XNfNkw03SyA&feature=related] ß here's the song if you want to listen.

They played the song felt like with every song that came out of their instruments, the room filled with warmth and a sense of tranquility. In Zero's mind the image of his beloved Kaname-sama appeared, while Senri could only see the beautiful face of the silver angel.

The way Zero played was perfection, his Zero, his fingers moving swiftly, subtly, his talent was innate as his beauty; two things Senri loved the most. Both of them continued playing many more melodies, in which Zero was noted by the beauty which he played, Shiki could only watch amazed by the beauty that was before his eyes. After playing some more melodies, Zero apologized because he had to go get their other classes. Shiki stopped the angel, taking his arm gently and slowly and gently kissing the cheek of the child, too close to the boy's lips. It was clear to such surprise the angel could not help blushing at the contact. "See you later Zero-kun" Senri smiled and said good bye at the beautiful boy.

* * *

_reviews?**  
**_


End file.
